L'homme éphémère
by Fuyuko san
Summary: "Vous savez, il était le genre d'homme doté d'un charisme incroyable, qu'importe la situation. C'est pourquoi je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de lui." Voici mon histoire liée à ce type, qui étais telle une bulle, magnifique mais éphémère.
1. Chapter 1

Hello tous le monde ! Me revoici, avec cette fois un T.S assez différent de d'habitude.  
 _ **/!\ à lire ! /!\**_  
Primo : j'ai écrit cette histoire cette nuit pour un **défi**. Seulement à la demande de ma choupette, qui m'as imposé le thème de la **nostalgie** et des **liens** , avec un zeste de _shonen-aî_. Après, à moi de me demerder avec. J'ai choisi le pairing de  Joseph/Caesar de JJBA parce que je trouvais qu'il correspondait bien au thème, puis que je les ship a fond (et ça tombe bien, ma honey aussi.) et surtout parce que bordel ce manga est une tuerie et mérite bien plus de fic que ça sur le site (j'en trouve vraiment peu c'est dommage.)  
Secundo : cette histoire n'est pas aussi joyeuse que mes histoires habituelles, bien au contraire ! Fin triste et pleins de passage assez morose ... a lire que si vous aimez ce genre là. Tercio : j'ai voulu essayé un nouveau style d'écriture, narrant donc à la première personne (ma toute première fois je l'avoue) c'est assez étrange et nouveau pour moi, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira /0/  
Quatro : si vous n'avez pas regardé au moins **les deux premières partie** s du manga Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, cette fic contient quelque **spoils** ! Je vous avertit, alors ne venez pas vous plaindre après si jamais le spoil risquait d'arriver.  
Quinto : y en a pas, en fait c'est tout /0/ bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions (bonnes ou mauvaises)

Et poulette, si jamais tu passe par là, j'espère avoir rempli toutes les clauses du contrat et que tu sera satisfaite /0/

Disclaimer : tout est au merveilleux Hirohiko Fucking Araki.  
Univers : Jojo's Bizarre Adventure

Pairing : Joseph Joestar x Caesar Zeppeli

Enjoy !

* * *

 _L'homme éphémère. I_

Il y a des choses dans la vie que l'on aimerait par tous les moyens oublier, faire comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Un peu comme cette frayeur marquante, le jour où nous pensions perdus à jamais notre doudou favori alors que l'on était à peine haut comme trois pommes. Ou encore un certain moment gênant de notre vie, fort peu glorifiant à nos yeux. Mais il y aura toujours un petit quelque chose, plus dévastateur que les autres, qui restera à jamais gravé en nous, qu'on le veuille ou non.  
Moi, du haut de mes dix-neuf ans à l'époque, je n'étais qu'un trouble fait simplet. N'ayant pas connu beaucoup de ma famille, je n'avais à mes côtés que ma grand-mère Erina, que je ne remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir supporté toutes ces années. Encore aujourd'hui, je me demande comment elle a fait. C'était une femme très stricte, et pourtant si aimante à la fois. Après la mort de mon grand-père -que je ne pus jamais connaître- elle était restée seule avec moi, mais n'avait nullement montré un signe de faiblesse, au contraire. Elle m'avait appris à ne jamais regretter un choix que je pourrais faire par la suite, qu'il fallais toujours assumer et continuer d'aller de l'avant. C'est ainsi que je pris la vie comme une bonne grosse blague, vivant sans prise de tête, même dans des moments plus dangereux. À cause de cela, la plupart des gens que je croisais me prenaient pour un homme idiot. Ma grande gueule m'avait souvent mis dans des situations critiques, mais je n'oubliais jamais de garder mon côté positif. Mamie Erina faisait de son mieux pour me canaliser, bien qu'elle me traitât toujours d'enfant impossible. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus, je regrette de ne pas avoir été le petit-fils modèle dont elle rêvait. lui ayant promis de ne pas avoir de regret, je me dis que j'avais fait de mon mieux, malgré tout.

Vous savez, quand on est jeune, on ne se rend pas vraiment compte des répercussions que peut avoir notre comportement sur notre entourage. Et puis, on pense naïvement que l'on restera pareil jusqu'à notre vieillesse. J'avoue qu'autrefois, je le pensais aussi. Pourtant, il m'a suffi d'une rencontre avec une personne en particulier pour me remettre en doute.

" - Jiji, encore dans les vapes ?  
\- Hm ? Ah, Jotaro-Kun. Excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs.. tu disais ?  
\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que s'est ?"

Regardant mon petit-fils -qui me dépassait à présent d'une bonne tête- pointer du doigt un objet que je triturais machinalement, je n'eu pas la force de lui répondre. Il me posait très souvent cette question, et n'obtenait jamais de réponse en retour. Ses yeux bleus me scrutaient, cherchant comme toujours à me comprendre. Après tout, dans mes mains se tenait seulement un bandana aux couleurs autrefois flamboyantes, mais maintenant terni par le temps. En soi, rien de bien particulier. Pour un jeune comme lui, voir son grand-père accroché désespérément à un ridicule bout de tissu devait l'exaspérer. Mais il ne savait pas. Je ne sais même pas si un jour j'aurai à force de lui raconter l'histoire que détenait ce bandana violet et rose. Remettant sa casquette noire correctement sur la tête, il soupira et fit demi-tour, passant rapidement à autre chose.

"- Yare yare, fichu papy. Dépêche-toi de venir, où nous partirons sans toi."

Perdu au beau milieu d'un bled paumé en Égypte, je faisais équipe avec une bande assez atypique, avec qui je partageais le même but : Vaincre un dénommé Dio. C'était le nom de l'homme qui autrefois avait tué mon grand père. Je l'avais appris par hasard d'un homme de la fondation Speedwagon, Mami Erina n'ayant jamais eu la force de me le raconter d'elle-même. Cette histoire de vampire immortel me paraissait vraiment saugrenue. Et pourtant, quarante ans plus tard, j'avais la preuve sous les yeux que le meurtrier de mon ancêtre était toujours en vie. Difficile à croire n'est-ce pas ?

La silhouette toute vêtue de noir de Jotaro rétréci peu à peu à l'horizon mais je ne m'en inquietai pas. Malgré ses réactions et son air indifférent -a croire que tous les jeunes d'aujourd'hui étaient ainsi !- il s'inquiétait à mon sujet, sans pour autant le montrer. Où du moins, il le faisait à sa manière.

"- Excuse-moi, Jotaro. Je ne suis qu'un stupide papy après tout..."

J'aurais aimé le réconforter, en redevenant le guignol d'autrefois. Mais je ne pouvais faire durer cette piètre comédie plus longtemps. Avec mon âge avancé, continuer de jouer le mariole semblait plaire aux autres. Mais et moi dans tout ça ? J'étais lassé de jouer un homme que je n'étais pas, tout ça pour ne pas inquiéter ma famille que j'aimais tant. Je pense avoir passé l'âge depuis longtemps, pour ce genre de connerie. Je ne sais même pas comment faire, mais depuis tant d'années je me sentais vide de l'intérieur. Vous savez, cette drôle de sensations quand vous êtes entouré de beaucoup de monde, mais que malgré tout un sentiment de solitude vous démangeait en même temps.

Je fixais tristement mes mains gantées où reposait ce bandana, qui me paraissait aussi brillant que dans mes souvenirs. Cela me détruisait de repenser à tout ce qui pouvait être lié à ce simple tissu. Mais en même temps, il avait un effet calmant sur moi, comme si avec lui, je n'étais plus tout seul.

"- Caesar... "

je gémis piteusement, incapable de faire autre chose lorsque je pensais à lui. Caesar a été mon premier véritable rival, ainsi que meilleur ami. Mais pour moi, il était bien plus que ça.

"- Pourquoi... Pourquoi n'est-tu pas ici, à mes côtés? Tu me l'avais pourtant promis."

Un sourire nostalgique s'etira sur mon visage strié de rides en repensant à notre première rencontre. Je venais pour la première fois de quitter mon pays, et me trouvais désormais en territoire inconnu. Rome était une très belle ville, ça changeait de l'atmosphère particulière de New York. C'était la première fois que j'y venais.

Mais aussi la dernière.

Cet homme blond à la silhouette élancé avait croisé ma route, et m'avait détesté dès le premier regard. Une rivalité s'était rapidement installé entre nous, bien que de mon côté, je ne comprenais pas les étranges réactions qu'il m'arrivait d'avoir avec lui. Après tout, je n'étais qu'un jeune homme stupide à ce moment-là.

En même temps, j'avais aussi rencontré Lisa Lisa, qui devint par la suite mon maître et m'appris tellement. Je ne pus jamais assez la remercier pour ça d'ailleurs. Puis vint sa servante, Suzie Q. Une fille adorable, bien qu'un peu cruche sur les bords. Évidemment, je n'étais pas si idiot au point de ne pas comprendre ses sentiments à mon égard. Mais pour une raison que j'ignorais, je n'arrivais pas à me sentir attiré par elle. Peut-être parce qu'à ce moment-là, mon regard n'étais rivé que sur une autre personne et rien d'autre.

Ensuite venait Caesar. Ce rital blond était un dandy aux airs réducteurs, qui pourrait faire tomber n'importe qu'elle pimbêches à ses pieds. D'un an seulement plus âgé que moi, j'avais pourtant l'impression de n'être qu'un gamin à ses côtés. Vous savez, il était le genre d'homme doté d'un charisme incroyable, dans n'importe quelle situation. C'est pourquoi je ne pouvais détaché mon regard de lui lorsqu'il buvait gracieusement un verre de vin, ou juste quand il feuilletait tranquillement un journal. Dit comme ça, je pourrais paraître assez flippant, mais je n'y pouvais rien, mon corps refusant de m'obéir. Jamais je ne l'avouerai, mais j'enviais la grâce naturelle de cet homme, et ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir minable à côté de lui. C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrivait ! Il m'avait détesté à cause de mon caractère, paraît-il. Je n'étais pas surpris, il n'était pas la première personne à me haïr pour cette raison. Mais les autres, j'en avait rien à faire. Alors que venant de Caesar, ça me peinait plus qu'autre chose. Ce n'est que bien trop tard, malheureusement, que je compris pourquoi ...

Bien que le début de notre relation fut assez houleux, nous avons dû nous habituer l'un à l'autre au cours de notre entraînement ensemble. Bien vite, un étrange lien s'était installé, construit sur un respect réciproque. Peut-être avait-il compris qui j'étais vraiment, je ne le saurai jamais, toujours est-il que Caesar était le seul à savoir exactement comment se comporter avec moi. Nous nous entendions bien, et j'étais vraiment heureux. J'aurais voulu que ça ne change jamais.

Au début, je ne le voyais qu'aux entraînements, avec Lisa Lisa. Alors, chaque soir quand j'allais me reposer, j'attendais avec impatience nos retrouvailles. C'était étrange de ma part, nous n'étions même pas amis. Et il n'avait jamais essayé de me voir en dehors de notre apprentissage.

Pourtant, un jour d'été comme un autre, alors que le maître estimait que l'on méritait un peu de repos, Caeasar était venu à ma rencontre. S'adossant contre le mur de la ruelle où je m'étais assis, il avait mis ses mains dans les poches d'un geste désinvolte, pour ensuite perdre son regard dans l'horizon. Et moi, comme un con, je ne pouvais empêcher mon regard de glisser sur sa silhouette respirant la classe. Pendant un bon moment il n'y avait qu'un silence entre nous. Mais pas un de ceux qui vous donnent un sentiment de gêne, au contraire. Même si tout un tas de questions tourbillonnait dans ma tête, je me sentais bien là, à ses côtés. J'essayais d'être assez discret dans le matage de mon voisin, mais il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

"Jojo..."

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure alors qu'il continuait de fixer un point invisible au loin. Je me rappelle avoir presque sursauté, ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'il parle en premier. Attirant alors toute mon attention sur lui, Caeasar avait -enfin!- posé son magnifique regard émeraude sur moi.

"- Depuis quelque temps tu me sembles bien étrange. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Je n'avais pas su quoi lui répondre, du moins, je n'en avais pas la force, ne pensant pas qu'il remarquerait mon changement d'attitude envers lui.

"- Et toi, pourquoi n'est tu pas rentré chez toi ? Il se fait tard.  
\- Ne répond pas à ma question par une autre, Jojo !  
\- Mais je vais très bien, comme toujours !"

En me relevant, J'avais pris mon ton habituellement enjoué et lui fis même un grand sourire made-in-Joseph. Mais, au vu de son froncement de sourcils, cela n'avait pas l'air d'être bien crédible.

"- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes ces temps-ci.

\- Tu t'imagines des trucs c'est tout !

\- Es-tu vraiment sûr que tout va bien pour toi ? _C'était-il enquit_.  
\- Mais puisque je te dis que oui ! Je rêve où tu t'inquiéterait pour moi là ?"

J'avais dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, en lui donnant même un petit coup de coude amical. Pourtant lui ne se débarrassait pas de son air tellement sérieux. Haussant les épaules, il plongea son regard dans le mien, comme s'il sondait mon âme.

"- Bien sûr que je m'inquiète. Après tout, c'est normal entre amis non ?"

Je n'entendais plus rien, tant mon coeur tambourinait fort dans mes oreilles. Ce n'était peut-être pas un truc énorme, mais ses mots me firent plus d'effets que voulut. Je sortit un rire étrange, sans doute pour cacher ma nervosité.

"- Alors comme ça, toi et moi sommes amis maintenant ?  
\- Eh bien, je pensais que oui. Pourquoi, ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Si, bien sûr. C'est juste que... c'est la première fois que tu me le dis de vive voix."

Puis après ce court échange, il se passa quelque chose qui me chamboula à jamais. Je m'étais retrouvé, par je ne sais quel moyen, dans les bras puissant de Caeasr, qui m'encerclait avec force. D'abord pétrifié, je ne pus ensuite que lui rendre son éteinte, avec autant de force que possible. Je ne sais plus combien de temps nous étions restés ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cinq minutes, dix? Peut-être même plus, qui sait, toujours est-il que je me posais désormais plus de questions qu'avant. Mais ça se trouve en Italie, il était tout à fait normal de câliner dans une ruelle déserte un autre homme en signe d'amitié, je n'en sais rien.

Son souffle chaud me chatouillait la nuque à chaque respiration, m'emplissant de léger frisson tandis que je m'enivrais du délicieux parfum agrumes dont il émanait. Aujourd'hui encore, je me rappelle cette odeur si particulière,il m'arrive même de la sentir quelquefois. Mais cela doit juste être causé par la vieillesse, qui me fait peu à peu perdre la tête.

"- Ne doute jamais de mes sentiments à ton égard, Jojo. Et quoi qu'il nous arrive, je te promets que je resterai toujours à tes côtés."

J'étais jeune, j'étais con. Et à sa promesse, j'y avais cru.

Nous chuchotions désormais, comme si ces mots étaient sacrés, et ne devait rester qu'entre nous. Bien que le risque que quelqu'un passe dans cette ruelle et nous voit était immense, on n'en avait complètement rien à faire, perdu chacun dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un sentiment étrange grandit en moi, une sorte de picotement agréable, comme si ma place était ici, entre ses bras et nulle part ailleurs. Sa voix suave resonna alors agréablement à mes oreilles, bien qu'avec un léger sentiment de peur, lui procurant un air fragile.

"- Tu sais quoi ?  
\- Hm ?

\- Ces... je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ces hommes du pilier... Je ne les sent pas.  
\- Bah pourquoi ? Moi je pense juste que tout le monde en fait trop à leur sujet, c'est tout.  
\- Je ne partage pas le même avis, Jojo. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je sens le danger d'ici.  
\- Du danger, on s'en est déjà mangé plus d'une fois ! Alors t'as pas à t'en faire on s'en sortira, comme toujours.  
\- Tu es bien trop positif, ça va te tuer un jour, _avait-il rajouté dans un soupir._  
\- Et toi t'es bien trop sérieux pour tout à mon goût, _avais-je répliqué en rigolant_. Destresse princesse, je te protégerais !  
\- Mamma mia Jojo ! Tu est vraiment idiot. "

Puis l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installée disparue, laissant place à nos rires insouciants. Je ne me rappelle que vaguement de la suite, quand il dut à contrecoeur se reculer, commençant vraiment à se faire tard. J'avais ressenti immédiatement un grand vide en moi, son contact me manquant déjà. Aujourd'hui encore je m'en mords les doigts, regrettant mon habituel je-m'en-foutisme. Si j'avais su ce que l'avenir me réservait, jamais je n'aurais dit ce genre de connerie. Jamais je ne l'aurai laissé seul. Au contraire, j'aimerais tant pouvoir voyager dans le passé, et lui dire que tout va bien, qu'il n'était pas obligé d'y aller. Qu'importe comment aurait évolué la situation de mon côté après ça, je pense que ça ne pourrait finir pire que ça ne l'était déjà. Mais ceci étant impossible, je ne pouvais maintenant que me résigner à mon triste sort en pleurant piteusement, totalement seul.

 _J'avais envoyé mon meilleur ami rencontrer la mort._


	2. Chapter 2

_L'homme éphémère Part II_

* * *

"- Estar. Monsieur Joestar vous m'entendez ? Monsieur Joestar !"

Revenant dans le présent avec un certain décalage, je leva un regard perdu vers Kakyoin, qui me couva d'un regard inquiet, une main posée sur mon épaule. Je ne pus que lui faire un sourire penaud, attristé d'avoir encore inquiété quelqu'un pour rien.

"- Désolé Kakyoin, je ne t'ai pas entendu. À croire que je me fais vraiment vieux haha !"

J'émis un rire sans joie, que n'importe quel idiot aurait compris qu'il était forcé. Mais ce lycéen n'était pas idiot, et fronça les sourcils en me fixant du regard d'une mère qui s'apprêterait à engueuler son marmot. Kakyoin, je l'aimais bien ce p'tit gars là, il était vraiment sérieux pour son âge, et très respectueux. Cela me rassurait de me dire que mon petit-fils avait un ami pareil, dans son entourage. Qu'il sera entre de bonnes mains, même lorsque je ne serais plus là.

"- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Je vous entendais marmonner.  
\- Oh tu sais, paraît que chez les personnes âgées ce comportement est tout à fait normal !  
\- mais vous êtes tout pâle... peut-être devrions-nous prolonger un peu notre pause ici, voulez-vous ?  
\- Non pas besoin ! Ne t'en fais pas pour moi va! Tout vas bien, comme toujours."

Encore la même réponse, hurlant au mensonge, mais faisant plaisir aux gens.

"- Bon très bien. Si jamais ça ne va pas...  
\- Oui oui je le dirais, c'est promis !  
\- D'accord. _Il me fit un petit sourire poli._ Allons-y alors, avant que Jotaro-kun ne s'énerve pour de bon."

Je me levai avec toute la fougue que je pouvais, -malgré un léger claquage au niveau des genoux- puis je rendis un vrai sourire cette fois au jeune camarade de Jotaro.

"- Oh, au fait Kakyoin.. merci à toi.  
\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier monsieur, c'est normal. J'essaie de me mettre à votre place et je me dis que cela doit être éprouvant à vivre, ce qui se passe à votre fille.  
\- Oh no ! "

Holy ! Ma petite fille chérie, j'ai failli l'oublier, bien trop occupé à me morfondre pour y penser, quelle honte. Dire qu'elle est en train de souffrir à cause de l'autre blond peroxydé suceur de sang tandis que moi je me tourne les pouces comme si de rien n'était... Holy était le résultat de notre union, à Suzi Q et moi-même. Honnêtement, je ne ressentais pas grand-chose pour cette femme, mais Mamie Erina tenait tant à me voir me marier avant de mourir que je n'ai pu lui dire non. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi. Bien sûr, ça ne m'a pas empêché d'aller voir d'autres femmes à côté -non pas que j'en soi fière- mais malgré ça, j'aime vraiment ma fille, et grâce à elle j'ai pu même avoir un petit-fils adorable, -dans ses beaux jours-ci, que demander de plus? Je n'étais pas un homme à femmes, loin de là. Je cherchais juste à retrouver des émotions particulières, que je n'avais ressenti qu'une seule fois dans ma vie. Oh tout aurait été si simple si mon dévolu s'était jeté sur une personne comme Suzy Q à l'époque.

Et non sur un homme.

Je n'étais pas homophobe bien sûr. Juste que pour moi les femmes étaient vraiment quelque chose de géniale, dont je pensais ne jamais pouvoir m'en passer. Ironie du sort, mon premier baiser fut partagé avec quelqu'un du même sexe. Et quoique j'avais l'impression de ressentir à nouveau se troublant baiser sur mes lèvres aujourd'hui -fichue vieillesse- le plus drôle était que je ne savais pas comment nous en étions arrivé là. Nous étions en pleine conversation des plus banales quand Caesar -bien sûr, qui d'autre que lui après tout- et moi étions en train de se dévorer les lèvres à peine une seconde plus tard. Je ne saurais dire qui de nous deux avait entamé les embrassades toujours est-il que j'en ressenti comme une explosion au creux de l'estomac, un sentiment tellement dévastateur que ça en devenait presque flippant. Honnêtement, je pensais que ça n'arrivait que dans les films, ce genre de chose. Là j'en avais la preuve que non, finalement c'était possible et incroyablement grisant.

Ce fut la seule fois que cela arriva entre nous, comme si ce n'était qu'une erreur, que ce fichu rital essayait de faire comme si ça n'avait jamais existé. Je lui en ai voulu pour ça. Très longtemps même. Après tout ce don Juan embrassait tout et n'importe quoi tout en étant fier, tandis que moi je vivais mon premier échange buccal, à dix-neuf ans passés. Nous finissons tout juste l'entraînement dans une ambiance assez tendu entre nous, quand l'approche du combat arriva bien trop vite a mon goût.

Non pas que je sois un froussard, mais un étrange sentiment oppressant me tiraillait les entrailles depuis un moment. Comme si je savais qu'un malheur était proche.  
J'aurais aimé avoir tort.

Arrivé en Suisse - pays très froid mais vraiment agréable à visiter- nous étions arrivé au jour J, et la boule dans mon estomac ne cessait de croître. Je voulais en parler avec Lisa Lisa ou à n'importe qui d'autre mais à quoi bon ? On n'aurait pris mes craintes que pour des divagations. j'essayais de me changer les idées en racontant des blagues pourries à Suzy Q, qui se força à rire pour me faire plaisir, sous le regard amusé de Caesar. Nous parlions un peu de tout et de rien, mais rien n'y fait. Je n'arrivais pas à calmer l'agitation dans mon corps. La petite servante s'était éclipsée sans que je m'en aperçoive, trop occupé à discuter avec le fana des bubulles. Il y avait une étrange distance entre nous, comme un mur qui s'était créé à la suite de notre dérapage de la dernière fois.

C'était sûr, il regrettait tout. Alors que moi je risquais de m'en souvenir à jamais. Un silence gênant se fit, pendant que nous nous fixions très longtemps, sans même oser bouger. Tandis que moi dans ma tête, je lui hurlais d'arrêter son manège et de revenir m'embrasser. Après un temps qui me paru une éternité, il fit un petit sourire, comme s'il entendait mes pensées, en brisant en premier le silence.

"- Sai cosa ?.. Ti amo, Jojo.  
\- Nani?! T'es idiot ou quoi ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne parlais pas italien !"

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Seul son sourire amusé m'avait répondu, tandis que je péstiferais dans mon coin, ce maudit sentiment étrange grandissant en moi. Ses paroles à mes oreilles sonnaient comme du chinois. Malgré ça, dans le timbre de sa voix j'en ressenti un puissant sentiment, doux mélange de tendresse et de tristesse. Comme si c'était une sorte d'au revoir de sa part. Je n'aurai jamais cru avoir autant raison de toute ma vie...

Je ne pus rajouter quoi que ce soit, ni même lui faire part de mes craintes, que Lisa Lisa arriva, donnant le signal pour partir à la rencontre de l'ennemi.

Et c'est là que tout dérapa.

À peine tout le monde réuni qu'un désaccord s'installa. Une phrase mal placée et le ton monta bien vite entre l'Italien et moi, alors que nous en venions rapidement aux mains. Les coups de poing pleuvaient, comme pour évacuer une frustrante tension. Après que l'on fut séparé, Caesar décida alors de se la jouer solo, et me lança un dernier regard -que je ne pus jamais déchiffrer- avant de s'éclipser seul vers le château en nous laissant derrière.

Je fixais sa silhouette rétrécir peu à peu à l'horizon, ses pas s'enfonçant dans la neige, sans savoir que ce serait la dernière vision que j'aurai de lui.

Après un temps qui me parut interminable, le maître et moi avons décidé de rejoindre à notre tour notre camarade, pour ne pas le laisser seul face au danger.

Mais c'était trop tard.

Tous les soirs j'en faisais des cauchemars, de ce moment précis. Si seulement il existait un moyen d'effacer par magie un événement en particulier, je ne dirais pas non pour le faire. Il me suffisait de fermer les yeux, pour revoir avec exactitude la scène qui s'était déroulée il y a de ça quarante ans, mais qui me hanterait a jamais.

À peine étions-nous arrivés à l'entrée du chalet, que mes pas se bloquèrent. Je vis avec horreur cette couleur, cette maudite couleur que j'allais détester par la suite, étalé partout où mon regard se posait. Des murs aux papiers peint douteux, jusqu'aux escaliers interminables. Tout. Tout étaient parsemés de taches rouges virant au brun, comme des éclaboussures de peintures fraîches, bien que malgré moi je savais que ce n'était pas ça. Je ne remarqua que plus tard, avec un certain décalage, cette substance rougeâtre et visqueuse amassée en une grande flaque par terre, malgré que mes bottes pataugeait dedans depuis mon arrivée. Au centre de la pièce, telle une stèle morbide se tenait une énorme pierre, à quelques centimètres à peine de moi maintenant. Quand avais-je avancé sans m'en rendre compte ? Je pouvais désormais toucher cette étrange pierre qui n'avait pas sa place ici, rien qu'en tendant un peu mon bras. Mais je ne le fis pas. Le silence était pesant dans cette pièce devenue bien trop étroite à mon gout. Seul les clapotis sinistres de mes semelles, marchant sur la maudite mare, faisaient écho dans cette demeure glaciale. L'envie de faire demi-tour me démangeait, mais pourtant ça non plus je ne le fis pas, bien qu'en y repensant j'aurai peut-être dû. Je ne voulais pas penser à ce qui m'attendait derrière cette funeste boucherie. Ou plutôt, je ne le pouvais pas. Depuis gamin, on me disait que j'avais trop d'imagination, alors c'était peut-être le cas aujourd'hui encore. Peut-être qu'il ne c'était rien passé ici finalement, que tout était dans ma tête. Que le crie que j'avais entendu avant d'entrer n'était qu'une illusion. Que tout allait bien se passer. Peut-être... Mais qui tentais-je de persuader en disant ça ? Sûrement moi, sans aucun doute. C'était tout moi. Même avec la vérité me hurlant au visage, je me voilait la face, niant l'incontestable.

Perdu dans mes sombres pensées, je ne remarqua qu'après un certain temps une lueur rouge qui attira mon regard. Une sphère flottait librement dans les airs, d'une couleur affreusement particulière, comme taillé dans un rubis brillant de mille éclats. Deglutisant douloureusement, je tendais mon poing pour l'attraper, non sans hésitation, sans pouvoir contrôler mes tremblements. Puis tout se passa si vite. Je me pris de plein fouet une décharge d'Onde rien qu'en effleurant du bout des doigts cette étrange bulle. M'écroulant à genoux, je vis ce qu'elle contenait en même temps que je senti quelque chose se briser en moi à jamais.

"- Ceasar..."

Un liquide chaud coulait sur mes joues alors que je répétais ce prénom en une litanie sans fin, serrant dans une poigne de fer son fameux bandana qu'il adorait tant, avec l'anneau contenant mon antidote en son centre. Pour ne sais-je quelle raison, Caesar venait de se sacrifier pour moi, pour me sauver. Je hurlait désormais et l'appelai à pleins poumons, jusqu'à m'en briser la voix.

Ce que je crains le plus arriva quand seul le silence répondit à mes appels.

Cette constatation me sauta aux yeux, alors que je n'étais plus qu'une loque gémissante.  
Caesar n'était plus. Je venais de perdre un autre être cher. Cette fois mon meilleur ami.

À ce moment, je me résignai non sans mal à l'admettre.  
Je venais de perdre l'homme que j'aimais.

* * *

 ** _The End._**


End file.
